Espionaje
by Leneasha
Summary: -¿Arthur?- pregunto confundido al ver esas cejas de su corazón. -¡¿Qué significa esto!- en vez de responder pregunto en un grito todo alterado el inglés. -"Mi" trabajo de espionaje- respondió sin más Alfred... UsUk


**Disclaimer: Hetalia le pertenece única y exclusivamente a Hidekaz Himaruya**

**o/o/o/o**

Espionaje… E-S-P-I-O-N-A-J-E

¡Oh sí!, él Alfred F. Jones era un maestro en eso, nadie se le comparaba ni siquiera Kiku con sus momentos fundashi donde mágicamente se desaparecía para que después reapareciera con una leve hemorragia nasal. En esos momentos pensaba que su amigo había nacido con una especie de radar para detectar ese tipo de cosas al igual que Elizabeta, ¡Oh Dios! esos dos juntos eran imparables.

Pero él, ¡si él! junto con todas sus tácticas de espionaje super secretas de héroe era un virus letal, silencioso y mortífero. Entraba sin que se dieran cuenta sus portadores, zangoloteaba todo el merequetengue -entiéndase por esto que era cuando utilizaba sus super tácticas-, tomaba lo que quería y se iba. Aunque pensándolo mejor eso de silencioso no le quedaba, era más bien como una terrible diarrea porque todos se daban cuenta que ahí estaba, tal vez por eso lo descubrieron.

No, No, ¡NO! todo fue culpa del mundo más bien del universo, ¡de todo lo que lo rodea! que conspira en su contra… ¡ha! y también de ese tal Snowder.

Bueno el chiste es que había sido descubierto por todo ser viviente que habitaba la Tierra y lo peor del caso es que se dio cuenta un mes después de que la noticia saliera a la luz -justo cuando estaba en el McDonald's surtiéndose para pasar otro mes encerrado en su cuarto jugando con su consola- en ese momento casi le dio un infarto y chillo como cuando en las noches veía películas de terror, salió corriendo –run bitch run- hacia su casa pero nunca llego…

Y ahora se encontraba amarrado a una silla, en un cuarto oscuro y con una luz que lo iluminaba solo a él.

¡Oh por Dios!... ¿Dónde estaba?... ¿Por qué le pasaba eso a él?... ¡Al héroe!... ¡¿Por qué?!  
Eso pensaba mientras absorbía los mocos y lloraba desconsoladamente, dando una escena en verdad patética.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- escucho una voz de ultratumba que le preguntaba eso de repente.  
Alfred se quedó un momento callado pensando si debía decirle sobre "su espionaje".  
-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- le insistió la terrible voz desde algún lugar dentro del oscuro cuarto.  
–Por… porque… no-no lo pu-pude… evi-evitar- contesto el pobre estadounidense tartamudeando por el miedo.  
-Sabes que todo esto tendrá una consecuencia, verdad- le amenazo aquella voz.  
-Si- respondió Alfred esta vez sin tartamudear pero aun con el cuerpo temblándole.  
-Bueno, una vez comprendido eso, sabrás que tendremos que quemar toda la información que has reunido- le dijo la macabra voz mientras que de un lado del cuarto una luz se prendía enseñando un lindo cofrecito.  
-¡No!- chillo el estadounidense moviéndose inquieto en la silla.  
-Es eso o todos los comercios de comida rápida desaparecerán- le amenazo la ahora desalmada voz.  
-¡NO!- dijo en un gritito esta vez, le dolía, le dolía y mucho tomar esa decisión.  
-¿Y bien?- le presiono aquella voz.  
-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué me hacen esto monstruos?... Yo nunca estafaría a Arthur con esas fotos- término confesando por la desesperación.  
-¿Fotos?- pregunto la voz confundida.  
-Sí, fotos, yo nunca dañaría a Arthur, tan solo… son para… uso personal- contesto Alfred mientras en sus mejillas se coloreaba un leve sonrojo…

Después de esa inesperada confesión un silencio apareció y la luz que alumbraba el cofre se apagó, para que enseguida se escuchara el sonido de varios golpes junto con el azote de una puerta.

No paso mucho tiempo para que el dueño del mechón anti-gravedad sintiera que algo se subía encima de él y lo tirara juntó con la silla al frio piso.

-¿Arthur?- pregunto confundido al ver esas cejas de su corazón.  
-¡¿Qué significa esto?!- en vez de responder pregunto en un grito todo alterado el inglés.  
-"Mi" trabajo de espionaje- respondió sin más Alfred  
-¡Este es el gran trabajo de espionaje del que todo el mundo habla y por lo que nuestros jefes están tan enojados!- grito aún más fuerte Arthur mientras le aventaba todas las fotos, unas más comprometedoras que otras, a su querido novio en la cara.  
-Ammm…... si- contesto dudoso el estadounidense, para después decir muy bajito –Creo-.  
-No te atrevas a volverme a hablar en toda tu vida- le dijo totalmente serio y en forma de amenaza el inglés para después irse de ese improvisado cuarto de interrogatorio muy enojado.  
De inmediato Alfred se paró para poder darle alcance a su amor mientras le gritaba con desesperación -¡No, espera!... ¡Arthi!... ¡Sabes lo difícil que es estar sin ti por tanto tiempo!... ¡No me ignores amor!-

-Con que este es el gran trabajo de espionaje- dijo la macabra voz, o sea, Ludwig pero ya sin el distorsionar que le daba ese toque de película de Saw  
-Bueno al menos lo es para Alfred- le respondió Kiku mientras guardaba todas las fotos esparcidas por el piso en el cofrecito, el cual después entregaría al estadounidense tenía un presentimiento de que las usaría por un largo tiempo.

**o/o/o/o**

Bueno yo creo que aveces las naciones no tienen nada que ver con lo que sus jefes hacen o dicen.  
Espero le haya gustado y gracias a esa personita que se tomo el tiempo de dejarme un reviews. 


End file.
